Skills
When certain grafica reach MEDEL 8, they have access to skills that can be helpful (or sometimes detrimental) in restoring graficas in mission mode. The skills activate and only work when a grafica becomes active in specific song sections in mission mode, meaning the skills do not work outside of the specific song sections and in music mode. If a skill involves a grafica's Drawing Power, the increase or decrease happen after the 30% bonus is applied (if using a grafica with an element that provides this bonus against another element). Compensation Boost *These skills increase the grafica's Drawing Power or bonus when achieving conditions while the grafica is activated. *These skills usually trigger if NEAR or ERROR judgement is achieved. *Graficas with these skills typically have a low Drawing Power base value for players who play with some margin of error to compensate for their skill. 底力 (Sokojikara) Increases Drawing bonus whenever a NEAR judgement is achieved. *Provides 1.5 drawing point bonus when this is triggered **This makes CRITICAL judgement less effective when this skill is present. 向上心 (Kōjōshin) Increases Drawing Power for every NEAR judgement achieved. *Increases Drawing Power by +3 points when this skill is triggered. *This can only be done up to 8 times, increasing the grafica's Drawing Power up to +24. *The grafica Tōhonseisō Yukue ni Sakikuha Senbonzakura has a different name for this skill but functions the same. Drawing Bonus *These skills increase the progress rate of restoring graficas. *The skill activates when achieving conditions while the grafica is activated. *Graficas with these skills typically have a low Drawing Power base value for players who play with some margin of error to compensate for their skill. ボーナス (Bonus) Increases the drawing bonus when the connect target is achieved. There are four varieties of this skill: When this skill is activated, a CONNECT counter will be displayed and will show the required number of CONNECTs to achieve for the bonus points to be awarded. The CONNECT counter will reset if the CONNECT chain is broken, having the player start from the beginning to achieve the CONNECT goal. It is possible to trigger this skill multiple times as long as the section allows it. ナイススピン / スピナー (Nice Spin / Spinner) Increases the drawing bonus whenever a spin object is scored with a CRITICAL judgement. *The ナイススピン (Nice Spin) skill gives 20 bonus Drawing points. *The スピナー (Spinner) skills gives 50 bonus Drawing points. Negative *These skills decrease the grafica's Drawing Power when achieving conditions while the grafica is activated. *Graficas with these skills typically have a high Drawing Power base value to encourage high-skill of play with little or no margin of error. 繊細な心 (Sensai na Kokoro) Decreases Drawing Power for every time 20 NEAR judgements have been achieved. *Decreases Drawing Power by -12 every time this skill is triggered. *This can only be done up to 2 times, decreasing the grafica's Drawing Power up to -24. *This will not trigger if an ERROR judgement was achieved. 天然 (Tennen) Decreases the grafica's Drawing Power when 5 ERROR judgements have been achieved. *Decreases Drawing Power by -3 every time this skill is triggered. *This can only be done up to 6 times, decreasing the grafica's Drawing Power up to -18. *This will not trigger if a NEAR judgement was achieved. External Links *BemaniWiki 2nd article on grafica skills Category:Features